Sleepy Conversations
by Jaytyr
Summary: Conversations between two characters at night. A series of vignettes about some of my favorite pairings, slash usually. So far there is HPDM and SBRL. R&R!
1. Safety

_AN: This is my first attempt at physical romance (though it's not graphic at all). Thanks to Little Lenny for the grammer change, to any of you who read this before. This is a re-post 'cause I didn't want to leave mistakes in my story. I'm thinking of writing a SiriRemy chapter next._

_Disclaimer: If I was J. K. Rowling, there would be virtually no het pairing in the books.  
_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Harry asked the blonde laying next to him.

"Thinking," Draco replied, staring at the ceiling.

"What about?" The blonde turned over to look at his lover.

"You, mostly," Draco smiled.

"Mostly?" Harry asked, running his hand through Draco's hair and drawing the smaller wizard closer.

"Completely," Draco moaned as Harry started sucking on his neck. Harry chuckled and looked up at him. "And that we don't have to hide any more now that Voldemort is dead." Harry smiled and nodded, knowing that Draco wasn't the only one who was tired of keeping their love a secret. He pulled Draco down into a soft kiss. Draco moaned softly and snuggled closer to the green-eyed man. Harry wrapped his arms around him and tucked Draco's head under his chin. The two boys closed their eyes and fell asleep, feeling safe and warm in each other's arms.


	2. Snow

_AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed (I think I responded to all of you (if I didn't, tell me and I will). You inspired me to write another chapter! I really love this story. This chappy is a bit longer, and darker. It's SBRL this time, in their 7th year. I know it;s not quite Christmas yet, but I'm listening to Christmas music and wanted to write a piece reflecting it. Hope you like it! Please Read and Review_. _Disclaimer on the first chapter.  
_

* * *

**Snow**

"Hey Moony?" Sirius whispered to his friend laying next to him.

"Yeah?" the golden-haired looked over at him.

"I'm glad you forgave me. One Christmas with you mad at me was bad enough." Remus laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered, shifting to get more comfortable on the couch. Sirius sighed.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"Sirius, I would be in Azakaban or worse if it wasn't for James and Professor Dumbledore. You know that. How am I supposed to not be angry? You took no regard for my feelings; you only wanted to get back at Snape," Remus huffed, turning his back to his newly forgiven boyfriend.

"I'm really sorry! Moony! Please look at me!" Sirius cried as Remus got up.

"I'll be in the dormitory, incase Prongs asks," he said, facing away from the black-haired boy. Sirius watched his boyfriend softly pad up the stairs to their room. He slumped down on the sofa and tucked his head between his arms.

About an hour later, Sirius slowly made his way up the stairs. James and Peter hadn't come back from their detention yet, so he would be alone with Remus. At first it appeared as though his moon had gone to bed. Sirius then saw a slight shift in the curtain covering the Marauders' large window. He quietly tip-toed to the window and pulled aside the curtain. Remus turned his tear-stained face toward him. Sitting down on the wide ledge, Sirius pulled his boyfriend close to him.

"Don't cry, Moony. I love you and I promise not to do anything stupid like that again. Don't cry, it's Christmas Eve," he cooed softly.

"I know," Remus whispered, looking out over the white expanse of the grounds, lit only by the light of the thin, waning moon. Sirius was frightened by the way the pale glow reflected on Remus, showing just how fragile he was, like a snowflake, beautiful and heart-breakingly brief. His mistake last year had taught him just how much he needed this quiet boy and how much losing him hurt. The werewolf turned back to Sirius, drying tears shining like stars on his pale face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning his head on the animagus's chest.

"How beautiful you are. Promise you'll be with me even if you're still mad? I can't handle it when you don't talk to me." Remus laughed softly.

"Alright, just don't screw up again. I love you."

"I love you too," Sirius sighed, relieved. He cast a quick heating charm and settled his arms around his beloved. Both slept peacefully in the reflection of the snow.


End file.
